1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print service system and a print service server for providing a print service based on digital image information in an amusement park.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an amusement park, in order to reply to user's request to get quickly the print of the image picked up by the camera, print service shops are provided at several spots in the amusement park. Then, when a user brings a finished roll of film to the print service shop so as to order the development and the printing, the user can receive a print after a predetermined time.
Since the user must go to the print service shop basically twice when he orders the printing and when he receives a print, the user may feels troublesome. If the number of locations of the print service shop is increased, the convenience at the time of ordering the printing can be improved to some extent. However, such a problem still remains, because a receiving time and a receiving shop are apt to concentrate to particular ones, the user cannot quickly receive a print. In other words, for the convenience of the reception, the user selects the print service shop located near the gate of the amusement park as the receiving shop, and also the receiving time tends to concentrate about the closing time of the amusement park. As a result, there exists such a problem, when the closing time comes near, the print service shop located near the gate of the amusement park is overcrowded with customers and thus the user cannot quickly receive the print.
This causes such a necessity that the printing equipment and the person in charge of the service should be provided on the print service supplier side to correspond to such concentrated work amount. Thus, this becomes a big problem.
Meanwhile, the digital camera records the picked-up image data as digital data. Therefore, when an image is picked up by using the digital camera, such picked-up image data can be transmitted via the communication line, and thus the user can order the printing not to go to the service shop. As a result, various service systems for printing based on the image data, which are transmitted from the digital camera with a communication function, have been proposed.
Even if such service system is employed, the user orders the printing while experiencing an attraction in the amusement park, and thus it is not easy to designate the print receiving shop effectively. Therefore, the problem such that the print receiving shop and the receiving time are apt to concentrate cannot be overcome yet.